fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
GeneralHyna
Arabella, or Bella, is a member of Kurotsubasa and the Team's Wild Card. Bella using her strength, toon powers, and shape changings abilities to help protect Fanfiction World and reality also. ---- Story Generalhyna or Arabella Hyna as her friends call her, is like any Player in the FFW, though she mostly just cares to explore around, make friends with cartoons and collect stories and learn. Mostly keeping to herself, except a few who she believes can handle her quirks (the Authors, the cartoons I make friends with can handle it as they are a part of me in a way), though she has one heck of a temper when angered (Like if someone mistakes her for a boy on purpose, insults cartoons or her friends or calls her a idiot) she becomes a force to flee from. Quick to jump into battle with a saying 'Plan on your feet, if you take your time planning the enemy will win or flee'. She’s a caring sort, who loves both villains and good guys, believing them as equals as people, and always tries to get Shadow to be more open with people outside his friends. Appearance Fan Fiction World Apearance: Tall and thin in body apearance, with fair skin and brown eyes that shimmer and shine brightly, with Brown hair with blonde streaks in her hair that reaches neck to shoulder length that she usually keeps in a ponytail or allows it to be free. Her usual outfit attire consists of a black shirt with a green chunnin vest over it, green camaflouge pants, and brown combat boots. On her right wrist is the omytrix which keeps her toom freinds DNA from over whelming her body (And well cause a terrible mutation). Her Right arm was also wrapped in bandages due to a event that scared her arm (which will be told later). Pokemon world Appearance: Dressed like the female character of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen, ony with bonde streaks in her hair. Personality Caring for her toon friends and Author friends alike, however has a fiery temper if insulted or purposely called a boy (by fiery temper, combine all the Megatrons of the cartoon world), an unflinching courage and a expert on all things that involves cartoons, video games or books and any storys involving cartoons (Anyone who doesn't believe, get ready for a lecture) Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items The devils arms (Tales of Symphonia): After we collected all the devils arms, we used the Necrocomen to make it able to obey us (are sealed in the necrocomen) The Necrocomen: Built from collecting stuff related to the necrocomen from online websights relating to that and relating to data on LP Lovecraft and stuff from Arcane the stone circle The forbbiden Amanesses (Tales of Symphonia): The book nothingness that Lloyd and his freinds entered to burn the book from the inside and where storys of monsters who will gain power from the book and take over their owner (not gonna work since I have a pact with Shirib-Niggurath) its mostly used to keep the devils arms and the Necrocomen sealed inside. Fiction Powers Ben 10 Omnitrix: Bella uses the omnitrix as a median for her transformantions. Bella utilizing the omnitrix with all the current aliens (as in up to Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) with the master control on (Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Cartoon Super Strengh: In-human super strength (coming from all cartoons that involves them with super strength). Cartoon Healing: Advance healing (as in able to regenerate herself be it a lost limb or her heart; coming from Clair from heroes and Deadpool). Original Power Toon Power Toon Power: Bella is able to shape shift into her favorite cartoon characters. She is also able to apply any FF stories Bella collected into the cartoons Bella and her friends with, when Bella write something it becomes real (though there is a limit to this power). Quotes Quit, who needs to quit when you have a group of freinds to back you up-General Hyna The only limit on my powers is my imagination and heart, as long as I have both, then me and the boys are unbeatable-General Hyna, when confronted about her powers *Movie Ironman (Bella): you Do relize that you have five minutes to leave or apologize about my intellegence or sanity *cue punk just looking defiant *Movie Ironman (Bella) you have been warned (Thrusts forward to beat the dude up) Gallery DSC01791.jpg|Bella as Proteus Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Bella and Kurotsubasa|link=Kurotsubasa General hyna by raiju onna-d4y26ml.jpg|Arabella Hyna Kelly The hall of fame 599.jpg|Bella as Heatblast Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Walk Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Female Category:Toon Category:All Elements Category:Kurotsubasa Category:The Hyna Squad